Believe in me
by wordistic
Summary: do you believe in ghosts?


Believe in me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ken POV  
  
"So, this is the house?"  
  
"Certainly seems so."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside."  
  
We finally found a house. It was a rather beautiful house, which we bought at a very cheap price. The real estate agent that sold us this house said that nobody wanted to buy this house anymore. It was rumored to e haunted. Six families have already bought this house only to return it several weeks later. If it was haunted, it didn't bother us. Not at first, anyway.  
  
Thug... thug... There it was again. That loud noise. It always woke us up. Three. Four. It was always at the same time. Five. Six. Seven. Then it was gone.  
  
"What the hell is that?" I said Yohji said from beside me.  
  
"Don't know." Ran answered, rather sleepily.  
  
We have been staying here for three days now and every morning, the same occurrence. We tried to find out what it is but all were in vain. We just couldn't find the source of the noise. We had tried to ignore it but it always woke us up.  
  
One time when Ran was cleaning the upstairs room, he came upon a door, which was hidden, to anyone who doesn't' know where to search. He called us then all three of us helped open the door. It holds a staircase, which leads to the attic. The room revealed was quite fascinating, really. There was a bed at one side. A dresser at the far end. There was this huge window and just below it is a bathtub. All the things inside looked like they belong to a child. That, in itself, is fascinating. You see, we did a little research before we bought this house. Turns out that this house formerly belongs to the Takatori, the richest family in Japan. The one who lived here was Otaru Takatori and record shows that he has no child. The only Takatori to have children was Reiji, but they didn't inhabit this house.  
  
We were looking around the room when suddenly, the huge windows opened and a cold wind enveloped us. This freaked us out so we made a run for it.  
  
Later that night, we made a call to one of Yohji's friend, Asuka, who was a medium. She can talk to ghosts. She arrived the next morning.  
  
"Are you certain it's a ghost?" She asked us.  
  
"Positive." Yohji answered, but in truth, no one of us know what it was.  
  
"I'm gonna record this, okay?" She asked us and we nodded in confirmation.  
  
She placed the tape recorded on the table and pen and paper in hand, began questioning.  
  
"Who are you?" The pen she was holding started writing.  
  
"Mamoru." Yohji read.  
  
"Mamoru? The kidnapped son of Reiji?"  
  
"No." The answer confused everybody cause according to the records, young Mamoru was kidnapped when he was 9. Reiji paid the ransom but the kidnappers still killed him.  
  
"What do you mean by no, Mamoru?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why are you in this house?"  
  
Mamoru didn't answer. Instead, the pen started drawing a house. Beside the house was trees and a circle where he put an X inside.  
  
"Who killed you Mamoru?"  
  
At his question, the chair at the corner fell with a loud thump.  
  
"Stop this Mamoru. What do you want from us?"  
  
"Help. Help. Help. Help. Hel-"At that, Asuka fainted.  
  
Yohji took Asuka home and told us that he will investigate some matters. He took off, leaving Ran and me in the house. Since we got nothing to do, we listened to the tape again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mamru."  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
Ran stopped the tape, rewind it, then played it back again this time, a bit louder.  
  
Who are you?  
  
"Mamoru." A soft voice answered.  
  
"Mamoru." Yohji's voice followed.  
  
"Mamoru? The kidnapped son of Reiji?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean by no, Mamoru?"  
  
"Shuiichi."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why are you in this house Mamoru?"  
  
"Father took me here."  
  
"Who killed you Mamoru?"  
  
"Father." A soft sobbing began.  
  
"Stop this Mamoru. What do you want from us?"  
  
"Help." The sobbing intensified.  
  
"Help. Help. Help. Help. Hel-"  
  
Ran stopped the tape and we both looked at each other. 


End file.
